Requiem for a Sock
by Daniel Jay
Summary: A loose parody of the Darren Aronofsky film with sock puppets replacing the actors. I know, it sounds stupid to me too.


I've always wanted to make a movie with action figures. Y'know, like in that toy magazine where Spider-man went back in time with the Book of the Dead and explained to Skeletor how He-Man and Prince Adam can be the same person and ended up getting him killed. Y'know the classics.   
  


But making sets for toys that you can actually use to film is damn hard. So when the idea of parodying one of the most depressing films of 2000 came to me (there's something about a movie that focuses on the elusive power of dreams and the horrifying nature of addiction that begs to be used for humour) I decided to use sock puppets.   
  


So don't expect anything great from this! Most of the humour is in trying to make a serious film while using your sock as an actor. And based on the test footage, it's going to be hysterical (people will be laughing at us, not with us).   
  


"Requiem for a Dream" is property of Darren Aronofsky, Hubert Selby Jr., Artisan and whomever else was involved in this brilliant film. And everything else is property of their respective owners (I MAKE NO CLAIMS!).   
  
  
  


INT: A BEDROOM. DAY   
  


1.POV shot of ceiling slowly coming into focus. (Sock yawns) Sock looks around briefly.   
  


2. OPOV (Opposite of a POV shot where camera is directly in front of them, unmoving, with a fisheye lense) of a sock getting out of bed. He's a young sock, around 19 or so, that looks a little grimy. Sock walks into room # 2 and looks around. He leaves the room and walks into the bathroom, looking around briefly. Sock turns around and shuts off the light before exiting. Sock walks down the hallway, briefly looking into room # 3, and walks towards the living room. After scanning it Sock turns around and towards the kitchen. Abruptly Sock stops at the archway and begins to stare at something. Several beats go by before Sock suddenly turns back into the hallway and runs into the bathroom. Sock stops and stares forward.   
  


3. Camera focuses on Sock's mirror reflection and slowly zooms in. Sock continues to stare at himself when there's a quick cut to the kitchen. The cut happens again and we can see that the object in question is a small baggie in an open drawer filled with a white powder. The cuts continue rising in frequency and intensity until a breaking point.   
  


4. Tracking shot unless otherwise noted. Sock rushes into the hallway, walks through the living room, and goes outside. Sock sighs, stands on the porch and stares forward while the camera slowly pans around him. Camera ends up where it started as Sock goes back inside and shuts the camera out behind him.   
  


5. Shots of CD player in living room being turned on. Quick cuts that will be the CD player closing, the numbers on the view screen changing, and a shot of a speaker as the music begins to play.   
  


6. Tracking shot. Sock walks away from the stereo, out of the living room, and into the kitchen. Sock pauses briefly before moving towards the drawer.   
  


7."Requiem" montage of the powder against a black background (quick shots of baggie being dropped on a table, lines being made, and one being snorted with a twenty dollar bill).   
  


8.Sock sighs giddily as he sits at the kitchen table, two more lines before him. Sock chuckles as a loud noise is heard to his left. Camera zips around and focuses on a garbage can, slightly askew from the fridge.   
  


9.Sock looks worried and stares at the garbage can.   
  


10.Shot of garbage can, looking innocent.   
  


11.Sock continues to stare and when it looks like he's about to do another line   
  


12.Shot of the garbage can leaping towards Sock, growling and causing a thunderous crash.   
  


13.Sock jumps up and runs into room # 2. Camera follows before it is shut out behind the door.   
  


14.Shot of Sock inside the room, breathing heavily, staring into the camera. Eventually his breathing begins to settle and then the frame/film begins to shake rapidly.   
  


15.Low shot in the hallway as Sock slowly opens the door and peers out. All is quiet (music has stopped).   
  


16.POV shot of Sock cautiously creeping down the hallway and towards the kitchen.   
  


17.POV shot over the garbage can's shoulder. Sock sticks his head out from around the corner and stares at the garbage can.   
  


18.Sock cautiously settles into his chair, all the while staring at the garbage can.   
  


19.Shot of garbage can, still like.   
  


20.Sock fakes toward the powder and pulls back, prepared to run.   
  


21.Shot of garbage can.   
  


22.Sock continues to be weary (several beats) and then leans in to snort some more when   
  


23.Garbage can leaps forward, growling, opening its top and bearing its teeth. Sock screams.   
  


INT: AN OFFICE. DAY   
  


24.Establishing shot of an ordinary looking office.   
  


25. Camera switches to a shot through the doorway as the phone begins to ring. It rings twice before we hear the sound of someone running to the phone. The camera suddenly zooms forward (in sync with the footfalls) towards the phone and we hear the receiver being picked up.   
  


SOCK SR. 

Hello?   
  


26. Camera cuts to a shot of Sock Sr.'s eyes.   
  


SOCK 

Oh god, dad! It's after me!   
  


27. Camera cuts to Sock Sr.'s mouth.   
  


SOCK SR. 

What?   
  


SOCK 

Oh god! It's after me! It's trying to kill me!   
  


28. Camera cuts to Sock Sr.'s eyes.   
  


SOCK SR. 

What, son? Who's after you?   
  


SOCK 

Oh god, dad! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!   
  


29. Camera cuts to a medium shot of Sock Sr. with the receiver next to his head.   
  


SOCK SR. 

Son! Son!   
  


...silence...   
  


30. Shot of receiver being slammed down on cradle.   
  


EXT: OUTSIDE. DAY   
  


31. Shot of Sock Sr. running out the door of the office.   
  


32. Shot of truck door slamming shut.   
  


33. Camera cuts to a low shot behind the truck. We hear the sound of the engine starting and then the truck speeds away.   
  


34. Shot inside the truck of Sock Sr. driving in a hysterical state. All the while he's mumbling (...Oh god, oh god, oh god...).   
  


EXT: OUTSIDE SOCK'S HOUSE. DAY   
  


35. Tracking shot. Camera cuts to a low shot in front of the house as the truck slams to a halt in front of it. Camera slowly pans upward as the door opens and Sock Sr. steps out. Camera focuses on Sock Sr. and follows him as he walks up the steps and slowly opens the door. Music is blaring from inside the house and Sock Sr. hesitantly steps into the living room.   
  


INT: SOCK'S HOUSE. DAY   
  


SOCK SR. 

Son? Son?   
  


36. Tracking shot continued. The lights in the living room and kitchen flicker on and off as Sock Sr. stands by the doorway. Camera keeps Sock Sr. in frame as it pans toward the stereo and then towards the kitchen.   
  


SOCK SR. 

Oh god!   
  


37. Tracking shot continued. Sock Sr. rushes towards the kitchen where the phone is lying on the floor (beeping rapidly). Camera pans towards the garbage can sitting beside the fridge. Camera pans to the two lines of powder still on the table as we hear the receiver being put back on its cradle. Sock Sr. looks around the kitchen and then turns back towards the living room. Sock Sr. starts into the hallway when...   
  


SOCK SR. 

Oh god, no!   
  


38. Shot of Sock Sr. looking shocked.   
  


39. "Vertigo" shot of Sock hanging from a noose in the hallway.   
  


SOCK 

(voiceover) 

Oh god! It's after me!   
  


40. Random shots of Sock Sr. from multiple angles as the voiceovers overlap.   
  


(voiceover)   
  


SOCK 

I'm gonna do it!   
  


UNKNOWN 

You're son has a serious cocaine problem.   
  


JEAN-CLAUDE VAN DAMME 

How does it feel to be hunted?   
  


TONY THE TIGER 

They're greeeaaat!   
  


41. Camera settles on a close up of Sock Sr. as the screen flares a bright white.   
  


42. OPOV shot of Sock Sr. as he faints and collapses to the floor.   
  


43. Wide shot that starts with Sock in the hallway and pulls back into the living room, showing Sock Sr. and stops by the doorway. Footfalls can be heard and then another sock with dread locks enters the shot and says...   
  


DREADS 

What the fuck?   
  


44. Fade to black.   
  


DREADS 

What the fuck happened to my angel dust!   
  


The end.   
  


Possible sequels: The Evil Sock (The Evil Dead) and Hard Sock (Hard Boiled) 


End file.
